


Under the Rock, I Waited

by NeitherNora



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Rock based violence against koroks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 05:14:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11639655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeitherNora/pseuds/NeitherNora
Summary: After a century of waiting, a korok reveals themself with joy, only to be struck down by a false hero.





	Under the Rock, I Waited

Under the rock, I waited.

It was such a cunning hiding place! I know no one would find me for a really long time!

I didn't realize how long.

I felt the rumbling and smelled the smoke when Hyrule fell. When Calamity Ganon tore the world apart.

I felt winter come and go, the chill of ice reaching faintly down to me, under my rock. I felt it melt into spring, then summer, then fall, and back to winter again. No one came.

I was scared. I didn't hear any travellers like I usually did. Would I be alone forever, hiding from the world? Seasons mixed and mixed, years stitching themselves together as I waited.

And waited.

And waited.

Then, footsteps. I grew excited. Finally, I thought. Someone found me!

I heard a soft grunt as my rock was lifted. Standing over me was a boy--a Hylian!

"Ya-ha-hah!!" I cried, dancing with delight. "You've found me!"

Once he'd taken my offered korok seed, saw the shadow cross his face. I wasn't fast enough to save myself from his malice. The rock fell. It bounced off my head with a muted thud.

"Oof!"

Before I could ask why he would do such a thing, the boy had run away.


End file.
